1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge plate having a part that can be attached to a frame or to a door panel, which part has two hinge rollers that are spaced apart from one another, sleeves disposed in the hinge rollers so as not to rotate, and a pin that is inserted into the sleeves and bridges the distance between the hinge rollers. The pin has a pin head as well as a connector end for attachment to a pin screw. The pin head and the head of the pin screw attached to the pin are disposed countersunk within the hinge rollers. A second hinge part is mounted on the pin so as to rotate. The second hinge part can be attached to the door panel or frame and can have a hinge tab that can be inserted into a hinge accommodation and fixed in place there by wedging, for example.
2. The Prior Art
A hinge plate having the characteristics described above is known from DE 23 56 166 A1.
Hinge plates having the structure described are known from practice and are used as premises hinges for interior and exterior doors in residential buildings, public buildings, and the like. The pin screw can come loose and fall out as the result of impacts when the doors are opened and closed.